1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of controlling a semiconductor device, and is a technology which is applicable to, for example, a semiconductor device including a variable resistance device and a method of controlling the semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
As a type of non-volatile memory, there is a variable resistance storage device (Resistance Random Access Memory (ReRAM)) which uses a change in the resistance value of an insulating film provided between electrodes by applying a voltage thereto. A technology related to the ReRAM includes, for example, those described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication NO. 2013-012285 and 2011 Symposium on VLSI Technology Digest of Technical Papers p 50.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication NO. 2013-012285 and 2011 Symposium on VLSI Technology Digest of Technical Papers p 50, a variable resistance device is described, which configure an upper electrode and a lower electrode using different materials. More specifically, it is described to apply a positive voltage to the upper electrode with a low normalized oxide formation energy at the time of a writing operation, and to apply the positive voltage to the lower electrode with a high normalized oxide formation energy at the time of a reading operation. That is, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-012285 and 2011 Symposium on VLSI Technology Digest of Technical Papers p 50, a variable resistance device of a unipolar type is proposed.